


Absent-Minded Professor

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absent-Minded Professor

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cutter mini-fest on Cutter's Lab.

“Stephen, what happened to the--”

“On your desk, beneath the journals.”

Nick shoved said journals aside and found the form he’d been looking for. “Ah.”

Stephen wasn’t looking in his direction, but Nick could sense the smirk anyway.

Ten minutes later, Nick smacked a hand to his forehead. “Stephen, I never read the--”

“No, you didn’t, but I did, and I sent your reply.”

Nick slumped back into his chair. “Oh. Thanks.” After a moment, he added, “What about the--”

“Guest lecture? I’ve prepared a lecture outline for you to look over and adjust how you like. Or you can, you know.” Stephen shrugged. “Wing it. It will make your presentation either terribly exciting or horribly useless. Possibly both.”

“Not _horribly_ useless,” Nick muttered, though he knew perfectly well how awful a lecture could be when the speaker clearly hadn’t put in any effort. “When was it again?”

“Thursday. Ten o’clock.”

From beneath a pile of papers and his coffee mug, Nick located his (rarely remembered) planner. The lecture was penciled in for Thursday, in Stephen’s small, neat handwriting. “Sometimes I wonder what I’d do without you, Stephen.”

Stephen was grinning down at his book. “Me, too.”


End file.
